Lore of Beast
The Lore of the Beast allows the Rabisu to control and manipulate animals by possession, mental connections, and literal reshaping. 'Abilities' • Summon Animals: '''The Fallen can detect and summon nearby animals. '''Low-Grace: The Fallen summons meat-seeking, frenzied animals. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Wits + Animal Ken + Beast *'Action:' istant *'Duration' Scene This evocation allows the Devourer to detect the presence of animal life in the surrounding area and to summon those creatures to his side. These animals instinctively protect the demon. If your roll succeeds, your character gets a detailed sense of the varied animal life I her area, from insects to mammals. The Devourer's awareness extends in a radius in miles equal to her Torment score. Armed with this knowledge, the Devourer can choose which animals of a single type she wishes to summon, up to the number of successes rolled. If the Devourer wishes to summon a swarm of vermin or insects, instead, the number of successes rolled determines the number of square yards that the swarm covers. These animals flock to the Devourer's side as quickly as possible and circle her protectively, attacking anyone who threatens. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can summon only carnivorous animals, their Torment driving the creatures into a murderous frenzy. A Composure roll must be made each turn. If the roll fails, the animals turn on the nearest human or demon, including the Devourer himself. The Devourer can attempt to regain control of frenzied animals with another roll in a subsequent turn. •• Command Animals: This allows the Rabisu to control nearby animals to do as they demand. Low-Grace: Animals controlled in this way are aggressive and may attack against the Fallen's wishes. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Animal Ken + Beast *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' A day The Devourer can command a number of animals equal to the successes you roll. The animals must be in her presence already for this power to work. The evocation enhances the intelligence of their animals, as well. Assume that the creatures have an effective Intelligence of 1, though exceptional breeds may have ratings of 2 at the Storyteller's discretion. The Devourer doesn't have to speak to the desires by placing them directly in the animals' minds. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can command only carnivorous animals, and the weight of the demon's Torment makes them murderously aggressive. Unless they're in the Devourer's presence, they attack any mortal or demon they encounter if they fail an Intelligence roll. ••• Possess Animals: The Rabisu can take over the body of an animal, seeing things through its eyes. Low-Grace: The Fallen can only possess carnivores, and risks succumbing to the animal's feral nature. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Animal Ken + Beast *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to Torment score The Devourer can control a number of animals equal to the successes rolled. If this number is greater than the demon's Wits, her mortal body falls into a comatose state. Otherwise, she can still move and act with all her dice pools halved. Your character can control the animals up to a number of miles equal to her Torment score. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can possess only carnivores, and Devourers must exercise iron will to avoid losing themselves to the feral nature of their hosts. Make a Composure roll each turn. If a roll fails, your demon succumbs to the animals' instincts. Her mind is subsumed completely into their will, and control of the character (and her animals) passes to the Storyteller until the evocation expires. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the evocation expires and the demon herself takes on the nature and instincts of the animals, becoming feral in her own behavior. •••• Animal Form: '''The Fallen transform themselves into an animal form, so long as they have eaten some of that breed's blood or flesh. '''Low-Grace: There is an increased risk in the Rabisu becoming feral in their new form. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Animal Ken + Beast *'Action:' 1 turn *'Duration' Scene If successful, the transformation takes a single turn. The effects of this evocation last for the duration of the scene, unless intentionally terminated permanently. Low-Grace: Monstrous Devourers must exercise iron will to avoid losing themselves to the feral nature of the creatures they become. Make a Composure roll each turn. If the roll fails, the demon succumbs to the feral instincts of the animal form she has assumed, and control of the character passes to the Storyteller until the evocation expires. ••••• Create Chimera: '''The Rabisu can reshape the body of an animal. '''Low-Grace: The modifications to the animal are horrible to behold and give the animals a frenzied state. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Intelligence + Animal Ken + Beast *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Special Each success allows the Devourer to add one point to a specific trait, or to alter a specific feature of the animal's physical form. The laws of physics and the conservation of mass don't apply, so if the Devourer wants to make a winged tiger, she can. Too much change too fast can put a tremendous strain on the animal's psyche, though. If the number of trait points and alterations that have been added to the animal is less or equal than the animal original Stamina, the animal comes through the process unharmed. Otherwise, the animal becomes dangerously unstable. The Storyteller determines the specifics of the animal's altered behavior. This evocation last for a number of days equal to your character's Torment score, or can be made permanent with the expenditure of one Willpower Point. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons invariably infuse their creations with the taint of their own Torment, creating pain-maddened, murderous beasts. They're invariably deranged, rabid beasts that exist only to kill and maim the living. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ZALTU' The angels of the hunt are fearsome in their strength and majesty, stalking invisibly through the darkness with panther-like strength and supple grace. The physical appearances of these fallen are many and varied, but most are powerfully muscled and covered in a pelt of fur, with large, golden eyes that glow like coals in the moonlight. They speak in a low, liquid rumble, and their howls chill the blood for miles when they hunt. POWERS: *'Claws/Teeth:' the character manifests claws and fangs that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Enhanced Senses:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Increased Size:' +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +1 Stamina *'Extra Speed:' Spending a faith point per turn ,for each dot in Winds or Torment (pick the lower one) he gains +1 initiative, +1 defense (against ranged attacks too, and multiple attacks) and multiple his speed. TORMENT FORM: Zaltu who are lost to their Torment look emaciated and diseased, their fur missing in patches or matted with filth or blood. Flecks of foam drip from their gaping jaws, and their skin thickens into a touch hide of gristle and nerveless flesh. TORMENT POWERS: *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. *'Thick Hide:' The Demon gains 4/4 armor versus physical attacks *'Chameleon Skin:' The demon's skin allows it to blend with its surroundings. All Stealth rolls gain the 9 again quality if the demon is on the move; 8 again if it's standing still. *'Gaping Maw:' The demon can chew and digest anything it can get its teeth on. Metal, stone, and flesh can all be ground up and digested with ease. You don't need to grapple a target to bite them and a bite inflicts Strength + 4 aggravated damage. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 204-205 <<<< BACK